schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Emmett Till
Emmett Till's death started the fight to the Civil Right movement. Who was Emmett Till? Emmett Till was a 14 year old African American boy who lived in Chicago,Illinois; he traveled south to spend the summer with his great Uncle Mose Wright in Money, Mississippi in August of 1955. How did his death start the fight to the Civil Right Movement? When Emmett Till got to Mississippi he didn’t know how serious segregation was, because back in Chicago, black people where able to interact with white people. Emmett Till was a boy with a free spirit he likes being the center of attention. When he got to Mississippi he thought he would be able to be himself around every one. When he got to the grocery and meat market, where the owner Roy Bryant and his wife Carolyn Bryant ran,he went in and bought two cent worth of bubble gum ,and whistled at a woman named Carolyn on his way out, but Carolyn didn't understand. Emmet had a stuttering problem and his mother taught him how to whistle because it calms him down before he speaks.The boys drove as far as they could they didn’t tell Emmit’s uncle moose Wright what had happend. Three days later two white men showed up in front of moose Wright’s house looking for Emmett Till, when they saw him they took him far away from his uncles house, They drove him to the Tallahatchie River when they got to the river “They ordered him to strip, beat him and gouged out his eye, shot him in the head and through his body in the river” (Emmett till and lynching of emit till). When Emmit’s body was found it was so dis formed that no one was able to recognize his body, how sad does this sound for 14 years you have families who knows so much about you, but after some couple of days they can’t tell if that’s their family or not, not even his mother can identify him, Till was so disfigured that the only way his mother was able to identify him was through the ring she had giving to him. Authorities in Mississippi wanted to bury the body quickly so no one would see the damage on Till’s body, but his mother 33 year old Mamie Bradley decided to send the body back to Chicago, during the burial Bradley decided to have an open casket funeral so that the world could see what murderers had done to her only son. White people did complain about it, they thought it was very stupid for her to show a horrible picture, and the blacks who were around their were asked what they thought about it the black guy said he had no opinion about it so they asked him if he knew what was going on he said oh yea I know, but he doesn’t have an opinion, he didn’t want to give his opinion because he didn’t know what crazy white was watching and he didn’t want them to come after him and kill him. The sad part of this story is that, the two white guys that where involved in the kidnapping were not charge for any thing. That’s why Martin Luther King, Jr. and Rosa Parks would both acknowledge the impact of the Emmit Till’s case, which received considerable coverage in their local newspaper. These are the numbers of people lynch in each state. WHITES NUMBERS BLACKS NUMBERS Texas 141 Mississippi 539 Montana 82 Georgia 492 Oklahoma 82 Texas 352 Colorado 65 Louisiana 335 Kentucky 63 Alabama 299 Arkansas 58 Florida 257 Louisiana 56 Arkansas 226 Missouri 53 Tennessee 204 Nebraska 52 South Carolina 156 Alabama 48 Kentucky 142 --165.155.160.136 19:02, 22 March 2006 (UTC)winifred. ---- In 1955, the murder of Emmett Till was spread throughout the world. Emmett Till a 14 years old boy from Chicago decided to go to Mississippi to visit his relatives. Before he had left to Money, Mississippi in August, 1955, his mother Mamie told him not to get into trouble with white folks. When Emmett Till arrived to Mississippi, he showed white kids at his age his white girlfriend. picture The kids were jealous and dared him to go inside the Bryant’s grocery store and talk to the woman in their. Emmett Till went inside the store and bought two cents worth of bubble gum. After entering out the store Emmett Till told the lady bye baby, but one of the people who were there claimed that Emmett Till had whistle at her. At that time Roy Bryant her husband was out of town, but when he and his brother in law J. W. Milam came back to town found out what happen. After they had found out what happen, they were able to locate where Emmett Till was at, which is the house of Mose Wright the grandfather of Emmett Till’s cousin. They knock on the door and Wright told them that Emmett Till was a northern. Wright had told them to give Emmett Till a good whip, and that’s it. Both brothers did not agree with Wright, and had threatened him to stay out of trouble himself. They found Emmett Till sleeping, but they forced him to get up and get dress, which he did. The car was waiting outside the house where Roy Bryant wife is. They put him in the back seat and drove away to Tallahatchie River. They beat him to death and shot him in the head. For nobody to find out what happen they threw h9is body into the river. About three days later the body was found, and Mose Wright couldn’t tell if it was Emmett Till body only by the ring in his hand. In Mississippi the body was going to be buried, but his mother Mamie refused because she wanted to let the world see what is still going on. Emmett Till body was sent back to Chicago where his mother saw the body. The mother was shocked because of what they had done to her son. She allowed all reporters and newspapers to show the picture. After many people saw the pictures were outraged. The case then went to court in Mississippi where Bryant’s had won the case. The news now was all over the world, and it made Africans Americans very angry, which causes the beginning of the Civil Rights Movement. Days later Rosa Parks refused to give her seat up to a white person, which then was arrested. But she won and blacks were allowed to sit anywhere in the bus they wanted too. This was caused because the influence from the murder of Emmett Till. It was because The 2 Me Category:Dennis'Class Category:Landmarkhs